


Yes, Daddy

by honeyhurts



Series: Yes, Daddy [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhurts/pseuds/honeyhurts
Summary: (Y/N) won't stop teasing. Spencer has had enough.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Yes, Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252
Collections: Daddy Spencer Reid





	Yes, Daddy

"Oh come on, Reid! We're just messing around!" Emily giggled, clutching her stomach at the look on his face. 

They had decided a night out was in order, considering how heavy their caseload had been recently. It was (Y/N)'s idea. Get dressed up and spend the night out. They found a nice upscale bar (one that was decidedly too expensive to make a habit) and were about three drinks in when the conversation went raunchy. 

It started innocently enough. JJ had made a joke about her sex life declining after Henry and the topic spun out from there. After JJ's initial confession, Derek dove into his tales of indecency, sparing no detail. Emily soon hopped on with stories from her college days, and Penelope wasn't far behind. Eventually the conversation turned into discussing the group's personal tastes and fantasies. 

Now, it wasn't meant to have gone this far. But the drinks kept coming and so did the honesty. Garcia started by admitting to a rather risque take on the schoolgirl fantasy (something JJ found endlessly amusing), and they continued on from there.

Derek candidly described his interest in handcuffs, Emily dove into descriptions of her favorite positions, and Jennifer had already given the lengthy details about her and Will's last romp in the hay.

So (Y/N) felt perfectly comfortable sharing her two cents.

"I like calling people 'Daddy'."

Five pairs of eyes immediately descended on her. No one spoke for a long moment before Derek roared in laughter.

"How many of those have you had, baby?" he teased, shaking her now empty glass at her. (Y/N) felt her cheeks turn red.

"What? What do you mean?"

JJ joined in laughing now. "That's just... wow," she giggled.

(Y/N) felt her face flush even deeper. Jumping to her own defense, she exclaimed "Morgan likes handcuffs!" But that only served in fueling their laughter more, the rest of the team joining in now.

Except for Spencer.

Boy Genius seemed to be turning it over in his mind, focusing in (Y/N), mulling over her comment.

"Oh please, plenty of people like to get a little freaky with handcuffs. But calling someone 'Daddy'? Absolutely not," Derek continued on.

(Y/N) had never been so mortified. She honestly didn't think it was so outlandish that it deserved this kind of response. Sinking into her seat, she opened her mouth to save herself, before Spencer cut her off.

"Actually, calling a partner 'Daddy' or having a 'Daddy kink' is a really common fetish in most BDSM circles. Plenty of people get off on it."

Well that was... something.

For what it was worth, the team managed to keep their shock in check (for the most part). It was then that (Y/N) saw her opportunity to direct their teasing elsewhere. And she wasn't going to miss her chance.

Smirking, she said, "Oh yeah? You know a lot about BDSM, Spence?"

Missing her mocking tone, he continued. "Yeah there's a number of kinks and fetishes that I would consider strange, but calling someone 'Daddy" isn't one of them. Actually-"

And (Y/N) knew he would probably defend his argument using Freud's law of attraction or something else equally ridiculous, but she just couldn't stop herself when she cut him off. "Is that so... Daddy?"

Silence. Spencer looked equal parts mortified and nervous, while the rest of the team registered her words.

And then everything went to shit.

Penelope was the first one to give in, pinching Reid's cheek from her seat next to him, all the while cooing "Daddy" like some kind of mantra. Not long after, Derek started the chant of "Daddy Reid! Daddy Reid!" which led to each team member, save for (Y/N), joining in. 

He looked redder than she had ever seen him. Spencer Reid was not typically one for embarrassment. He just wasn't the bashful type. But as (Y/N) stared at him, she swore even the tips of his ears had gone pink.

Was that guilt she was feeling?

Taking mercy on him, she cut off the rest of the team by offering to buy the next round, effectively pulling their attention from Spencer.

For now at least.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only two days after their night out at the bar before the teasing started again.

Really, it wasn't (Y/N)'s fault. Spencer had been kind of insufferable all day. She knew they had a lot of paperwork to get through today, but Spencer checking over her shoulder every two seconds to make sure she was doing it correctly had quickly started to bother her. So when he peeked over at her stack of papers for what felt like the billionth time that day, she had had enough.

“Don’t forget those have to be on Hotch’s desk by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Spencer froze. He stared at her for a long moment, then dismissed himself.

She didn’t hear another word out of him for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe that should have been the end of it, but (Y/N) couldn’t help herself. There was something so thrilling about getting Spencer flustered. She’d spent the rest of the week calling him ‘Daddy’ whenever she saw the chance. By Wednesday, Derek had caught on and joined her in teasing him.

“Uh oh, Pretty Boy. You been mixing business and pleasure?” he teased, emphasizing the last word grossly.

(Y/N) giggled, unable to help herself from adding, “I don’t think he could handle me, thank you very much.”

It was a joke. She had meant it as such. But that didn’t keep Spencer from whirling around to face her from his place by Emily’s desk. “You don’t think so?” he spat.

(Y/N) felt her eyes widen, comically so. The look on Reid’s face was a new one. He rarely got mad, but right now he looked downright pissed, only barely hid behind a thin veil of composure.

She swallowed hard. “N-no?” It came out as more of a question. She heard Derek let out a low whistle, seemingly choosing to mind his own business as he turned and stalked away. Her shoulders went rigid and Spencer straightened up and strode over to her desk, stopping only when his feet touched hers.

He bent down so that he was only a breath away, leveling their eyes. “No?”

(Y/N) choked. This was new. And so unlike him. And so out of character. And so weird.

And so hot.

She composed herself (sort of), and opened her mouth to respond.

“Reid. (Y/L/N). We have a case.”

Spencer straightened himself up, stalking away from her and heading straight for the conference room as if nothing had happened.

She did not recover as quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The case was easy. Too easy. Easy enough that it seemed ridiculous that local PD had even called the team in in the first place. But an easy case meant they got to go home quicker, so who were they to complain.

(Y/N) had lots of complaints.

Spencer had spent their entire time in Texas being an ass. Not to everyone, of course. No he saved his assery specifically for her in their quick private moments. 

It had started when Hotch paired the two of them up to work out a geographic profile. They were bent over a map, far too close to each other for it to be normal, when (Y/N)’s stomach growled.

Spencer’s head had immediately shot up at the sound, shifting his gaze entirely to her. “Are you hungry?”

She had shifted under the weight of his stare, far too piercing and analyzing. Crossing her arms over her stomach, she replied, “I’m fine. Let’s finish this up.”

He eyed her posture, plowing past her dismissiveness. “That’s not an answer.”

If she hadn’t been so hungry and tired, maybe (Y/N) would have heard the edge in his voice. Maybe she would have considered her response a little more.

“Spence, I’m fine. Let’s get back to work. I think we should narrow our-”

“Go get something to eat. I can finish this up.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, a move that didn’t go unnoticed. Before she could respond, Spencer’s hand shot out and grabbed her by the chin. He held her there, stunned, for just a moment before dropping his grip. 

“That’s enough. Go get something to eat.” When she opened her mouth to protest, he continued. “I’m not going to ask again.”

The look he had given her told her there would be no room for negotiation. Swallowing, (Y/N) grabbed her bag, trying to leave without looking scolded. “Trying” being the key word.

“And text me once you’ve eaten.”

That had been the icing on his bossy little cake. If she were smarter, she would have stopped and put up more of a fight.

But she hadn’t.

And it had made him a monster.

From then on, it seemed Spencer always had instructions for her. “Stop biting your nails”, “Pay attention”, “Tell me when you get home”, “Take a break”, “Do this”, “Do that”.

She had reached her breaking point.

Sure, they were all good commands, probably for her benefit. But that didn’t lessen the fact that Spencer was blatantly bossing her around.

So when he found her hunched over their map and insisted she “Take a minute or two to relax”, she broke.

“Make me.”

That made him pause. The sentence had even shocked her, but she didn’t want him to know that. So she kept her eyes glued to her work, watching him from her peripheral.

“Excuse me?”  
“I don’t need to relax. I need to get this done,” she replied, although much quieter. It seemed her nerve had run out already.

Reid watched her for what felt like forever before he promptly turned and left her to it. 

A few days later, they were back on the jet heading home. (Y/N) hadn’t heard much out of Reid since her little outburst, but she figured he was cooling down.

And then Prentiss happened.

“(Y/L/N), you and Daddy Reid here did one hell of a job on that geographic profile. Really saved our asses, kid.”

The effect on Spencer was immediate. (Y/N) could see the way he seized up, his eyes cutting into Emily.

‘The nerve of him’, she thought, ‘to act like such a jackass all week, but clam up as soon as he gets it dealt back to him.’

And that was all the pep talk she needed to settle into a flirty grin. “Yep. Daddy really put me to work.”

The laugh she and Emily shared was short lived, a very angry Spencer rising and bee-lining straight to the small bathroom at the back of the plane. Throwing a strange glance his way, Emily settled back in her seat alongside JJ, leaving (Y/N) alone to piece together what had happened. Sighing, she stood from her chair and made her way back to the restrooms.

She had barely raised her hand to knock when the door slid open and she was roughly yanked inside by her wrist. Spencer quickly closed the door behind her and spun around.

“What was that?”

(Y/N) startled. “I was just messing around with you, Spence.”

He rolled his eyes at her indifference and seethed. “It’s always just messing around with you. IS this funny to you? Is the idea of me just so wildly hilarious to you?”

She interjected. “Reid, you know that’s not true-”

“You know what I think your problem is?” he rambled on. “I think you tease me with this stupid ‘Daddy’ shit because deep down, you want me. And you know I’d ruin you.”

And THAT was when she saw red.  
“Excuse me?” she seethed. She was sure she was snarling, but she couldn’t care less. That stupid arrogant smirk on his face was bothering her, and she wanted it gone.

“You heard me.”

Another scoff. “You couldn’t even dream of handling me.”

“I’ve handled worse brats than you, I’m sure I’d be fine,” he said between clenched teeth.

“Brat?!” This was going too far. Too far, too fast. 

A hush washed over them, then. Their heavy breathing was the only sound to occupy the tiny space for a long while, Spencer being the first to speak again.

“When we land, you are to grab your things and go straight to my car.”

“I was planning on carpooling with Pen-”

The look he shot her was enough to cut her off. With a pout, she stormed out of the bathroom and back to her seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been driving for about 15 minutes now, the car bathed in absolute silence. Spencer refused to even look at her, let alone speak. (Y/N) had tried messing with radio volume, the air conditioning, anything to annoy him into action.

Nothing was working.

So she gave up and dejectedly sat back in her seat. They rode quietly for another few minutes before pulling into a lot, one she was not familiar with. Turning to face him, she asked, “Where are we?”

“My place.”

(Y/N) choked. She had never been to Spencer’s apartment. Team outings were usually held at bars and Rossi’s house occasionally. But this? This felt too intimate. She had never felt more out of place.

Shaking herself from her daze, (Y/N) grabbed her go-bag and reached for the handle, but Reid had already opened the door for her. Blushing, she ducked around him. Spencer led her to the elevator, and up to his floor. The walk to his front door should not have made her as nervous as it did. 

(Y/N) had barely made it through the front door before Spencer had grabbed her go-bag from and tossed it to the side. He faced her, that fire from the jet returning to his gaze.

“Sit.”

She didn’t have to listen. They were in this little situation BECAUSE she had gotten tired of his bossiness. She could have said no. Hell, she could have said nothing and just left. Who was he to tell her what to do?

… At least that’s what she told herself while she shuffled to the couch. 

Reid watched her sit, a small smile on his lips. It irritated her.

“What?” she snapped.

He was still watching her with a look that bordered on predatory. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, loosening his tie on the way. “I just think it’s funny how desperate you are to please,” he threw over his shoulder.

“What did you just say to me?”

He turned to face her again now, his grin widening. “You follow my instructions pretty well,” he pivoted, heading to the kitchen once again. “For a brat.”

“Fuck you,” she spat. 

He paused mid-step. (Y/N) saw the line of his shoulders tense. Too quickly for her to stop him, Spencer stomped his way over to her and brought their lips together in a crash of passion.

The kiss was so angry, so desperate. Teeth and tongues. It was sloppy, and (Y/N) could feel herself drool (much to her embarrassment). Their lips disconnected, and Spencer’s hands gripped her jaw.

“I need to know that this is okay.”

Was it? (Y/N) couldn’t deny the effect he was having on her with just a kiss. “Yes.”

“I’m not going to be easy on you.”

“Good.”  
That broke him. Spencer dove back in, biting at her bottom lip hard enough to make her whimper. His hands roved down her back and grabbed her ass in a tight grip. (Y/N) moaned into his mouth, her own hands exploring the expanse of his chest. Her fingers were clumsy on his buttons, the digits fumbling to remove his button-down. Thankfully, he took mercy on her and shed it himself, hands immediately returning to her body. 

Spencer managed to pull her out of her shirt, taking a second to take in the new view. It was then that (Y/N) took her chance to drop to her knees.

Well… tried.

Reid’s grip immediately buried itself in her hair, stalling her descent. “No,” he growled, and pulled her back upright. “You move when I tell you to.”

(Y/N) sucked in another breath. Her skin was on fire. He must have seen the look on her face because his actions stalled.

“Okay?”

She knew what he meant. Her heart swelled at the consideration. “Yes,” she breathed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Spencer pulled her in again, grabbing her by the waist to pull her legs around him. He carried her down the hallway to his room, and (Y/N) didn’t have time to marvel at how tidy it was before he was tossing her down on the bed. He moved to lean over her, his arms caging her against the sheets. They were so close that she could smell his cologne. Everything about him was consuming her. 

She sat up to join their lips again, and used the new angle to reach for his belt. This may have been against his rules, but she was too frantic to care. Spencer’s hands moved to cover hers, undoing his belt with ease. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he began, winding the belt around her wrists. “I’m going to give you the opportunity to show me why you deserve to cum.”

Oh, god.

He secured the belt and shimmied out of his pants. (Y/N) could see how hard he was through his boxers. She could feel herself drooling at the sight. She reached her bound hands out to touch him, but Spencer grabbed her throat to stop her.

“Ask.”

She swallowed. “May I?”

He pulled his boxers down in answer, and his cock sprang free. He was definitely bigger than she had anticipated and her hands shook when they reached for him again. She tentatively began at a slow pace, just stroking him at first. Spencer’s head fell back.

“More.”

She took that encouragement to slip off the bed onto her knees and wrap her lips around the tip. Reid groaned low in his throat, his hand snaking into her hair. She wanted to tease him, but he immediately set a brutal pace of thrusting into her mouth. 

She gagged, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat with an almost painful fervor. She chanced a look up at him through her lashes, and found he was already watching her. Their eyes met and Spencer moaned at what he saw.

Her makeup had smudged underneath her watering eyes and her hair was laced through his fingers. She was beautiful.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “You look so pretty like this.”

That earned him a moan, (Y/N) gagging around his length. Spencer rocked into her mouth at a ruthless pace. Her throat was aching, and she could feel her spit running down her chin. But the look on Spencer’s face was worth everything he was doing to her. She moved a hand between her thighs.

“No. I’m the only one allowed to touch you from now on.”

God. She was whimpering now, tears freely streaming down her cheeks as he rocked into her mouth. Her wrists burned from twisting between the leather of his belt and her skin felt burning to the touch.

She was in Heaven. 

Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He could feel that tug in his stomach that told him he was close, but god did he want this to last. “You’re being so good for me. Always so eager to please, aren’t you?”

(Y/N) could only moan in response, earning her a particularly rough thrust. She choked again, and that seemed to be all it took to bring Spencer over the edge.  
“Just like that. God, just like that,” he groaned, burying himself down her throat as he came. She sputtered, choking at the new sensation but stroked him through it.

When he had finished, he pulled himself out of her mouth and stroked her hair. (Y/N) leaned into it, listening to his small mutters of “good girl”. His gentle pets turned to pulling soon, though, as he brought her to her feet again. Her knees shook at the sudden change.

“Lay down,” he commanded.

She crawled onto the bed and waited. The much taller man loomed over her, making her want to shrink back into the bed. He reached out to grab the waist of her jeans and dragged them down her legs. He eyed her core.

“Look how wet you are. And I haven’t even touched you,” he groaned. His hands slid up her thighs, teasing the waistband of her panties, but still not touching where she wanted him most. She rolled her hips in search of friction, but his hands gripped her hard enough to bruise.

“Nope. Move again without permission, and you won’t get anything,” he warned. She groaned, but sat still. His fingers stroked her sides as he continued. “Now, I’m going to touch you. But first, you’re going to say sorry for being such a little brat.”

That made her stop. (Y/N) pushed herself onto her elbows, not missing the glint in his eyes at her (continued) disobedience. “What? No! Spence-”

“Daddy,” he growled, slapping her thigh. 

And wow. 

She fell back into the mattress, getting breathless from the way he was now massaging the stinging area on her leg. 

Spencer marveled at how easily he had turned her skin a bright crimson shade and filed that bit of information away for later. 

“Daddy-” she began.

“The next words out of your mouth better be an apology.”

(Y/N) gulped. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, feeling scolded. But he wasn’t letting her off that easy.

“For what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Spencer, come on-”  
Slap. Harder this time. His fingers dug into her reddened skin, intensifying the burn. She cried out at the sensation.

“I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“When?”

Another slap.

(Y/N) choked on her own gasp. “Everytime.”

“What else?”

God, there was more?

She took a shuddering breath. “For talking back to you. For saying you couldn't handle me.”

Another slap. Closer to her dripping center this time.

She was seeing stars now.

“Keep going,” Spencer demanded. She could see his eyes glazing over with lust.

“For calling you ‘Daddy’ in front of the team!”

Slap. Closer.

“For NOT calling you ‘Daddy’ earlier!”

Slap. Closer.

“For misbehaving!”

That was all it took. Spencer yanked her panties down her legs, barely pulling them off of her ankles before his mouth was on her. Her bound hands flew to his hair, gripping the brown curls for dear life and he licked at her.

“Such a good girl,” he muttered in between his assaults. He was everywhere, his hands roaming her chest and thighs and his mouth devouring her dripping core. (Y/N) threw her head back in bliss.

“God, Daddy” she choked.

“Louder,” he demanded, moving to toy with her clit now. Her back arched off the bed, toes curling into the sheets.

“Daddy!” she cried. She half wondered if she was pulling his hair too hard, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Spencer moaned into her, mouthing at her with renewed fervor now. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this.” 

(Y/N) could have cum from his words alone. Spencer’s fingers danced at her pussy for a moment before plunging two in, and that was all it took to send her to come undone. 

She cried out one last time while her legs shook around his head. He tongue-fucked her through her high, only pulling away when she whined from the overstimulation.

He sat back on his heels and undid the belt around her wrists. She let him, too fucked out to do anything but lie there. 

Spencer flopped down beside her and pulled her close. (Y/N) sighed in content. ‘Spencer Reid is a cuddler,’ she thought to herself and giggled at the thought.

He stared at her, a small blissed out smile on his face. His lips were still gleaming from her wetness and she leaned up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue, but pulled away before she could get caught up in it. 

“You okay?” he whispered.

She wrapped a loose arm around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I might make a part 2? Maybe? Thank you for getting this far, I'm also working on a full-fledged fic if you're interested. Check it out:) Stay hydrated! Be safe!


End file.
